


Beg For It

by allaboutthex



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: Logan and Scott work out the tension between them after Logan reveals that he secretly wishes to be dominated.





	

“Beg for it,” Scott slurred nipping at Logan’s shoulder before his tongue licked a hot, wet line over the side of Logan’s neck. The movement caused Logan to twist and moan wondering what had possessed him to believe that there was any reasoning with the man he’d fought with so many times in the past. How Scott could’ve imagined a civilized conversation would come from their arguing was beyond him as his thoughts were replaced by instincts and the gripping fingers into Logan’s body wanting and yearning for release between them.

“Not on yer life Slim,” Logan snarled standing completely naked in front of Summers and feeling the defiance still inside of him despite his willingness to submit earlier in the night. He glared up at Scott offering up his most menacing scowl only to be met by a harsh, aggressive pinch of a metal clamp over his right nipple. The moment the cold steel bit into his skin, Logan yelped unable to ignore the scowl that carried over Scott’s lips.

“On your knees Logan,” Scott ordered further tightening the clamp around Logan’s nipple. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he dragged the now opened clamp over the center of Logan’s chest. It caused tingles over Logan’s heated skin, but he was too proud and too stubborn to indulge Scott’s request. Instead he stood firm puffing his chest out and snarling when Scott secured the second clamp over Logan’s left nipple. This time there was no reprieve when Scott forcefully dug the metal into Logan’s chest sparing him no sentiment in stepping back across the carpeting.

“Maybe you misunderstood our arrangement,” Scott scoffed further dragging his feet back across the carpeting. His fingers were curled tightly around the chain attached to Logan’s nipple clamps and with a sharp pull he guided Logan forward in warning, “That wasn’t a request. It’s an order Logan…unless of course you’ve changed your mind.”

“No,” Logan grudgingly answered. He stood frozen watching as Scott towered over him expectantly. It was enough to make Logan to snarl again when Scott yanked at the chain prompting a horrible, throbbing ache over his hardened nipples that shot straight to his cock. It was enough to cause Logan to growl and puff his chest out defiantly.

“Don’t make me ask you twice,” Scott warned with another sharp tug causing Logan’s cock to swell. He looked to the younger man watching the smugness that carried over Scott. Logan lowered his arms down at his sides curling his fingers into fists when he glared up at Scott. This time Scott’s jaw flexed with warning, “On your knees Logan.”

“You’ll pay for this,” Logan argued grudgingly lowering himself to the carpet. Deep down he hated the idea of their power exchange. The very thought of submitting to Scott made his blood boil given that it was bad enough that he was expected to follow every one of Scott’s orders in combat. Logan knew Scott was a good leader of the team, but his smugness had often irritated Logan to no end. It had prompted fight after fight between them until Charles had suggested the two ‘fix’ the problem between them.

“It’s simple enough in finding a solution,” Charles explained when Logan and Scott were left alone to agree to the terms of ‘fixing’ the problem between them. Now a week later and miles away from the mansion they were together dealing with the fallout of Logan calling Scott out on his annoying smugness in front of the other students. It was a source of tension between them for the last three days until Scott had suggested they talk over drinks. Drinks had led to some heavy making out behind the bar they’d rode off to with one another until Logan had initiated a conversation about his hidden desire to be dominated. Never one to back down from a challenge, Scott had offered to help Logan with that particular request. With a sharp twist of the chain Logan fell forward grunting and moaning simultaneously in knowing that the fun was only beginning for the two of them.

“Get up!” Scott ordered and Logan complied straightening out his spine and waiting for further instruction from his team leader. Wordlessly he puffed out his broad, powerful chest knowing only too well that if he wanted to he could break Scott in half, but he refrained reveling in the punishment Scott was about to deliver him. He straightened out his back glaring up at Scott when the first teasing hint of a smirk carried over Scott’s lips.

“Good Logan,” Scott pulled at the chain again. This time Logan didn’t fall into the same slip up and he remained on his knees grunting at the painful clamps over his nipples. They hurt like hell, but the more Scott tugged on the chain the harder Logan’s dick became. Looking up Logan noticed Scott’s smirk widened and he found himself wondering how many times in the past Emma had implemented that same technique on Scott in their passion play. The thought in itself of imagining Scott on his knees submitting made Logan even harder as he contemplated making that particular request in reversing their roles for his team leader, but for now it was his time to be stuck in the role of submissive watching Scott embrace his role of power between them. Wordlessly Scott moved across the room taking a seat in one of the chairs. He sat there for an endless amount of time allowing the suffocating silence to linger between them. Agitation coiled through Logan’s body watching and waiting when Scott’s tongue teased over his plump bottom lip. It caused Logan to snarl, but it was no use. Scott was leaving him to his own inner torment tortured and ready to be consumed completely.

Snapping his fingers, Scott indicated that Logan move in closer to the chair where he was seated. For a long time Logan refused to respond by staying put on the floor, but after the third snap of Scott’s fingers Logan began to move up off of his knees.

“No!” Scott’s warning tone caused Logan to stop abruptly, “Crawl over here on your hands and knees.”

Logan reluctantly did as instructed. He pushed his fingers into the flooring keeping his eyes on the man before him. Submission was the goal, but not when Logan was on his hands and knees scraping across on the carpet wanting nothing more than to have Scott deal with him in ways that Logan had been too embarrassed to think about before. With each curl of his fingers into the carpet, he kept his eyes on Scott knowing that the reward at the end of the crawl was far too great to turn away from.

“Good boy,” Scott practically purred when Logan moved to his feet. He held Scott’s gaze from behind the visor awaiting further instruction. With a small yank of the chain and the soft, stroking motion of Scott’s long, slender fingers against the side of his face, Logan damn near came undone. Desperate for Scott’s approval, he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. It was then that Scott began to pet and stroke his hair. His fingers were soft and tender providing a deep contrast to the pull of the clamps on Logan’s nipples.

“You’ve been very defiant lately, but today you’re going to learn a thing or two about submission, aren’t you?” Scott yanked on the chain again causing Logan to grunt outwardly. He gritted his teeth and snarled reopening his eyes to see the wide smirk that carried over Scott’s lips. He stroked Logan’s face once again before twisting his long, slender fingers through Logan’s hair silently coaxing Logan to rise up to his knees between Scott’s thighs. A moment of silence passed and Scott’s smile faded. His jaw flexed with stoic intent when his voice was firm and authoritative, “Suck it Logan.”

Logan gulped down as Scott’s fingers gently caressed the side of Logan’s face. The tender petting was soon replaced by the twist of Scott’s fingers up into Logan’s hair commanding that Logan’s attention be redirected to Scott’s lap. Dutifully Logan’s lips wrapped around Scott’s cock, unable to ignore the sweet rush of temptation that flowed over him pumping through his veins every time Scott twisted beneath him. Despite his power position over Logan, Scott released a moan gripping Logan’s wild unruly hair in thick, rough tugs when Logan’s tongue swept over the damp head of Scott’s cock.

“Look at you,” Scott’s voice was strained, but still in leader mode when his gripping fingers sank deeper into Logan’s hair, “such an expert cocksucker, aren’t you? I’ll bet you’ve done this a lot, haven’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Logan pulled back sliding down to sit on his legs beneath him. He watched the way that Scott’s jaw flexed with tension revealing the hints of restraint waning inside of him. He scowled yanking on the chain again and pulling Logan in closer.

“Did I say you could stop?” Scott’s question came out as more of a demand when Logan pressed forward opening his mouth again. He rose up on his knees contemplating a spiteful remark, but instead he eased forward running his tongue over the glistening head of Scott’s cock, feeling it pulsating with life beneath his attention. With a soft flick Scott’s fingers were in his hair again, pushing Logan’s head down over him in the firm, commanding grip that Logan had longed for. His left hand curled over Logan’s shoulder with nails scraping lightly over his skin in a silent warning for Logan to continue the task at hand.

“That’s good,” Scott encouraged Logan on when it became clear that Scott was even more demanding in the bedroom than on the battlefield. With a twist of his hips and a squeeze over Logan’s shoulder, Scott was forcing Logan’s actions along, coaxing Logan to submit himself to getting Scott off in ways that Logan had secretly longed for before Charles had admonished him and Scott for their bickering with one another. Now with Scott’s cock in his mouth and the taste of his field leader upon his lips, Logan found himself in heaven with Scott cursing and shifting, getting closer to his breaking point until Scott reached for Logan’s head forcefully pulling Logan off of him.

“On the floor,” Scott ordered bringing his foot out to the center of Logan’s chest. He kicked his toes over the thick, dark hair on Logan’s chest causing Logan to do as he was told. He crawled a few feet away from the chair watching as Scott’s hand replaced Logan’s mouth over his body. Mesmerized Logan watched as Scott pumped his fingers over his own flesh, savoring the warmth and freedom of the preparation Logan had offered him. With a slow drag of his tongue over his lips, Scott’s focus was upon Logan again, “On your back Logan.”

“Fuck you,” Logan snarled from his position on his knees. He watched Scott rise up from his seat making is way across the room to where Logan was kneeling.

“Oh you’re going to alright,” Scott laughed sliding his fist over his body once again, “You’re going to fuck me so good Logan that I cum on your dick alone. If I don’t, then I’ll have no choice, but to make you cum on mine.”

Logan sneered watching as Scott released himself. Instead he circled around Logan touching the top of his head. Scott’s finger traced over Logan’s shoulders, carefully caressing his heated skin until finally Scott stood behind Logan again. His arms were sliding down over Logan’s shoulders, squeezing and gripping at his heated flesh in a firm, urgent warning.

“On your back. Now!”

Logan snarled refusing to reveal how exciting the prospect was when Scott stepped away from where Logan was. Taking in a breath Logan watched as Scott opened the top drawer of the nightstand. A few seconds later Scott pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs and held them up in the air.

“Give me your wrists,” Scott ordered when Logan knelt on the ground, “Now Logan!”

Silently Logan complied to Scott’s request offering Scott his wrists with a forward movement. He waited watching as Scott gripped the handcuffs tighter than before. Holding his arms out in front of him, Logan sighed waiting for Scott to make a move, but Scott stood before him in silent contemplation infuriating him all over again. Finally Scott moved in behind Logan. He reached for Logan’s wrist wrenching it behind Logan’s back. Immediately the cuff clasped around his right wrist and then his left bringing Logan’s hands to rest over his lower back. Seconds later Scott was standing in front of Logan pushing Logan onto the ground with a rough shove.

“Scott,” Logan grumbled preparing to say something about his positioning when Scott moved in over Logan, bringing his thighs around Logan’s thick torso. His jaw was tight in contemplation, his posture rigid making Logan impatient with his hands pinned behind his back beneath his heavy frame. In his position Logan was captive to the moment watching as Scott’s right hand stroked his cock again. His left hand circled around his body leaving Logan to watch in wonder when Scott pushed his index finger inside of his own ass working to prepare himself for Logan’s body inside of him.

“You’d better not disappoint me,” Scott warned pumping his own fingers into himself a couple of times. With a rock of his hips and a tug of his dick, Scott bit down on his lower lip, but it was no use in hiding the guttural groan that spilled out of him. He shifted on his feet clumsily pumping his index and middle finger into his hole, slowly stretching himself to accommodate Logan when a drop of precum spilled out from his swollen cockhead. Watching it, Logan arched up off of the floor opening his mouth and hoping to accept Scott’s eagerness, but Scott stood over him taunting Logan with the promise of the pleasure with every urgent stroke over his own eager body.

“Scott,” Logan arched up off of the floor, seeking out Scott’s dick.

“Soon,” Scott promised dragging his thumb over his dark cockhead to pluck up the moisture that pooled there. When Logan’s lips smacked together again, Scott reached out smearing himself over Logan’s bottom lip and giving Logan a taste of his desire.

“Fuck me Scott,” Logan pleaded sucking down on Scott’s thumb. He felt Scott tug on the chain clamped to his nipples and Logan’s dick twitched readily, “Scott.”

Saying nothing, Scott lowered himself over Logan’s chest, sliding down over his abdomen to grind over Logan’s body over and over again. The slow, taunting movements caused Logan to snarl and twist wanting nothing more than to reach for Scott and seat him over Logan’s pulsating cock. However, Scott was taunting him, tugging at the clamps, raking his nails over Logan’s chest in firm, scraping movements. He taunted him over and over again until Logan roared unable to take the teasing.

“Now Slim!” Logan ordered with snarl.

“I’m calling the shots tonight,” Scott reminded him with another tug of the chain. He slapped the center of Logan’s chest before squeezing at the nipple clamp. It caused the metal to constrict further and bite into Logan’s flesh. He moaned ready to curse Scott out, but before he could do so Scott was sliding over Logan taking him in inch by excruciating inch until Scott was perched over Logan’s hips riding his cock with skilled precision.

“Slim,” Logan pushed his hips up off of the floor in a desperate attempt to bury himself deeper in Scott’s warmth.

“No,” Scott’s fingers were firm into Logan’s chest, “I’m in charge. You want to submit yourself to me.”

Logan growled sliding back down to the ground watching and waiting as Scott took his time pushing himself up off of Logan’s cock. Knowing the movements were excruciating for Logan, Scott pushed up completely allowing Logan to slide out of him. With a firm grip, Scott reached for Logan’s cock again, pumping his fingers up and down over it before positioning Logan at his opening again. With a sharp exhale, Scott pushed down over Logan, impaling himself in another slow, calculated movement that drove Logan crazy wanting more movement between them. However, Scott kept him on edge repeating the same, slow movements over and over until Logan was panting and snarling wishing like hell he could push his hips up off of the ground to pound into the tight heat of Scott’s opening again and again.

“I’m fucking you tonight Logan,” Scott reminded Logan with a twist of the nipple clamp. He pushed at Logan’s chest watching Logan’s agitation grow until finally Scott pressed down over Logan completely. His ass was resting on Logan’s hips, his hands over Logan’s chest and he arched his back caught up in a perfect moment of stillness. With a twist of his fingers tugging at Logan’s chest hair, Scott continued on pushing his hips, twisting and shifting in such a way that they both moaned caught up in the intensity of the moment. Catching his breath, Logan watched as Scott started to slide up and down over his body, moving with urgent determination up and down, quick and reckless, wild and desperate for Logan’s body to hit him at the right angle to drive him crazy.

“You’re so fucking big Logan,” Scott blurted out with another bounce over Logan’s body. His hands racked over Logan’s chest, leaving marks in Logan’s skin. It caused Logan to shift on the floor beneath him wishing like hell that he could get rid of the damning handcuffs. He attempted to move only to feel Scott apply more pressure to his chest. He watched as Scott’s body arched further bringing Logan’s body in against his prostate in a movement that Logan was convinced caused Scott to shudder. The frantic slide of Scott over him, hot and inviting caused Logan to pant and snarl lost in sensation as he closed his eyes. He focused on Scott’s body over him, using Logan’s dick for his own pleasure again and again with his ass smacking over Logan’s hips hard and urgent. Each moment seemed to expand in Scott’s urgency bringing him close to the edge, yet each time Logan thought Scott would lose himself, Logan felt a squeeze at Logan’s balls, reminding Logan that Scott was in control for the evening. Each time Scott would slow down to a snail’s pace slowly riding Logan’s cock until the point where Logan attempted to push up off of the ground to initiate movement between them. Sweat carried over his brow, but Scott refused to allow Logan the freedom to fuck Scott the way he’d wanted. Instead Logan was forced to lay captive beneath Scott watching Scott pleasure himself on Logan’s dick, using it in an attempt to get himself close to the breaking point, but never allowing himself to go over it with Logan watching mesmerized by Scott riding his dick.

“Tell me that you want to cum inside of me,” Scott ordered scratching his nails over Logan’s chest.

“Like the air I breathe,” Logan admitted raising his head up off of the ground watching Scott prove himself as a true power bottom, controlling the movement between them in such a fashion that Logan found himself lost in sensation. With the feel of Scott over him, rocking over his body, using Logan for his own pleasure, Logan soon found himself growing harder, reveling in the friction between them with each urgent slide Scott made over his body. The tight, hot sheath of Scott’s ass surrounded him, making Logan even more aware of his much he’d needed to fuck the man above him. His need to thrust and break free of his restraints consumed him, yet with Scott over him riding him relentlessly Logan fought to contain himself.

“That’s good, but your impatience is making this difficult for us Logan,” Scott decided sliding off of Logan in the midst of his movements. He pushed himself up off of the ground and touched Logan’s hip in a small squeeze, “Roll over.”

“But…” Logan frowned when Scott coaxed Logan onto his abdomen, with face buried in the carpet. He felt the grip of Scott’s hands over his thighs spreading them apart. A few seconds later, Scott’s fingers were inside of Logan prepping him for Scott’s body when the urgency of Logan’s earlier request carried over him. With a grunt and a push, Logan closed his eyes and expelled a sharp breath when Scott was suddenly inside of Logan’s ass fucking him with the same urgency that Logan had wanted to be giving to Scott moments earlier. Now, however, with Scott pounding away inside of Logan, spreading his ass in ways that Logan wouldn’t normally submit to, he felt himself reveling in bliss. His cock was already throbbing wanting Scott on top of him again so that he could get off, but instead his face was buried in the carpet. His hips were up in the air allowing Scott to lean over him and pound into him with reckless intent over and over again. He felt Scott grip at his handcuffed wrists, using them to steady himself with every reckless thrust. He moaned with Scott’s body over him, hard and heavy with cock plummeting into a trembling Logan over and over again. Just when Logan thought he would lose himself to the idea and feel of being fucked by Scott, Scott pulled out of him abruptly.

“Roll over now and finish what you started,” Scott ordered bringing about Logan’s compliance again. This time, however, Scott skipped over the teasing and pushed down over Logan’s body riding him with reckless urgency now that he’d pushed himself close to the edge. He licked his lips as his body glistened with sweat, but it was his hips that had Logan’s attention. They pushed Scott’s slim frame up and down over Logan’s cock, riding him with expert precision in repeating the process of fucking Logan all over again until finally Scott was leaning forward reaching for Logan’s shoulders.

“Sit up,” Scott demanded coaxing Logan up into a seated position. Scott wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders using Logan’s thick frame to ground him when all control slipped past him. Frantically Scott bounced up and down riding the wild heat of Logan’s body over and over again until he came undone spilling himself up and over Logan’s chest and abdomen in hot, wild bursts of urgency. He whimpered and twisted leaning forward and biting Logan’s shoulder.

“Slim,” Logan roared unable to ignore the sudden gripping of Scott’s body over his cock, squeezing with each involuntary shudder that rocked over Scott’s slender frame. With each shudder, Logan felt his control slipping away, caught up in the tight grip Scott had over him until finally Logan was cumming deep inside of Scott with pinched snarl. He pushed his head forward feeling the damp heat of Scott’s slick skin over his. With Scott’s arms around him and his body wrapped around Logan’s cock, Logan lost all control until every last drop of lust had been drained from his body into his field leader.

“Fuck Logan that was amazing,” Scott’s breathless whisper into his ear caused Logan to smile inwardly thinking about how he request for submission had led Scott into his arms. However, with the damned handcuffs keeping his arms behind his back, he realized that it was Scott’s way of keeping the barriers up between them even after they’d screwed each other senseless.

“I’m not sure Chuck will approve of our methods,” Logan teased feeling a moment of boldness overtake him. Twisting his head to the side, he kissed the side of Scott’s neck catching Scott off guard with the tender press of Logan’s lips into his skin.

“Logan,” Scott half questioned pulling back to watch Logan closely, “what are you doing?”

“Thanking you properly,” Logan answered taking advantage of Scott’s surprised movement. Arching forward Logan sought out Scott’s lips taking the initiative to kiss him long and hard without the usage of his hands. At first, he’d anticipated Scott drawing back, but much to his surprise and delight, Scott’s fingers pushed up into his wild, unruly hair gripping Logan’s head urgently. His lips parted inviting Logan inside. The warmth of the kiss expanded between them moving beyond the fanning flames of desire they’d shared moments earlier. Instead they were in a much calmer place ending up on the carpet stretched out beside one another engaged in a round of kissing. It was slow and intimate—a far cry from the sex they’d shared with one another, yet as Scott’s leg draped over Logan’s hip, he’d found that there was something he’d appreciated more than his own submission.

“This is crazy,” Scott mouthed in between kisses. His words were muffled by the tease of his plump lips over Logan’s kissing him wildly.

“Is it though?” Logan questioned deciding he had more than enough of his fill of the restraints. With a sharp pull he snapped the metal cuffs in half in order to bring his arms out around Scott to hold him.

“Logan,” Scott frowned once Logan’s arms surrounded him, “my handcuffs.”

“I’ll buy you another pair,” Logan promised rolling Scott onto his back. Taking advantage of the position, Logan moved over Scott in a careful slide, “I promise.”

“You’d better,” Scott sighed reaching out to touch the side of Logan’s face when a moment of quiet contemplation passed over them. Finally Scott spoke up with a small sigh, “Should we really be doing this?”

“Absolutely,” Logan dipped down to kiss Scott again, “I think it’s a good way of sorting things out. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“The sex was a good start in dealing with our issues, but this,” Scott trailed off when his fingers stroked the side of Logan’s face, “this is dangerous territory.”

“I could always use a little danger in my life,” Logan shrugged off Scott’s concerns.

“This is more than we bargained for when we agreed to do this,” Scott whispered revealing the first hints of uncertainty since they’d gone off with one another, “If we do this…”

“Does it really terrify you that much?” Logan questioned with a frown.

“To be honest,” Scott hesitated before nodding, “I’m not really good at this relationship stuff. I’ve got a history of major fuck ups and…”

“I’m not asking to go steady Slim. Hell, I’m not even saying we should date,” Logan attempted to dissuade Scott’s concerns, “but maybe, well, maybe we should find a happy medium and do a little bit more than fucking.”

“More than fucking?” Scott repeated apprehensively.

“We can still fuck,” Logan clarified, “anytime you want we can fuck, but maybe it might be nice to do a little something more.”

“Beyond fighting?”

“I like kissing you,” Logan admitted dipping down to brush his lips over Scott’s again.

“Yeah,” Scott sighed breathless as they parted, “I like kissing you too.”

“So then how about we spend some time kissing?” Logan suggested pushing his thumb over Scott’s kiss swelled bottom lip.

“Kissing,” Scott repeated.

“And fucking,” Logan offered up, “Lots of fucking.”

“Kissing and fucking,” Scott shrugged beneath him, “I guess we could give it a try.”

“It couldn’t be all that bad, right?” Logan fought to contain the smirk that carried over him.

“It could be the worst idea we’ve ever had,” Scott reminded him with a scowl.

“It could be, but then again I’m sure it beats the hell out of fighting,” Logan teased moving in to press a kiss over the side of Scott’s neck.

“I don’t know,” Scott seemed to contemplate Logan’s words, “fighting has its perks.”

“So does this,” Logan promised licking a line over Scott’s shoulder before sucking down upon it.

“I suppose it does,” Scott conceded, “but if you start buying me flower and chocolates…”

“Trust me by the time this is over, you’ll be the one that’s begging me to go steady,” Logan teased.

“We’ll see about that,” Scott mouthed right before Logan captured Scott’s lips again in a surprisingly tender kiss now that it seemed they’d reached a new understanding with one another upon Chuck’s urgings.


End file.
